If a user is viewing a three-dimensional (3D) computer aided design (CAD) model in a web browser, user manipulation of the model (such as rotation in the X, Y or Z direction) typically requires that one or more new images of the model be generated on a server and transmitted to the user's web browser for display. This results in latency since the user's browser must request a new image from the server, wait for the server to generate the image, and then receive the image from the server. This latency undermines real-time user interaction with the 3D model.